


A Happy Little "Emergency"

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Getting Together, Huang Ren Jun is Amused, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung Are Siblings, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin & Moon Taeil are Cousins, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Other, clueless boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Jaemin doesn't know what the emergency hangout is about, but he will never pass up a chance to stare at his two best friends. Who he might just happen to be in love with.





	A Happy Little "Emergency"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few weeks but I got distracted with another project and ran off with those ideas - I'll probably post a few things soon (I already have two story parts written out - yay) ... it's a collab with one of my friends [ [hondansadeensommar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar) ] - an a/b/o au with members of several groups between the stories ... so keep an eye out for that to come
> 
> also - let me know if you would want a backstories / family trees type thing for this au ... I have plenty more characters / families that have yet to show up so there's much more

Jaemin stared at the text convo, not sure what exactly was going to happen when they got together today. All the message from Jeno had said was that he needed to tell them both something important. The text that came at almost the exact same time from Donghyuck pushing him (again) to confess wasn’t something out of the ordinary, but knowing that his family was having dinner with Jeno’s when the mysterious text from Jeno appeared made him a little suspicious. Normally Renjun would have likely been over at Jeno’s for the get together as well, but he had been out sick most of the week after catching bronchitis from when Jeno had been out a day last week, so he couldn’t ask Renjun what Jeno could have meant.

Since Renjun still wasn’t up to going out anywhere, they all agreed to just meet at his house today. Jaemin didn’t want to push Renjun into doing things before he had fully recovered, but he also knew that he couldn’t force him to do (or not do) anything. He glanced at his pajamas before deciding to take a shower and then get dressed in similarly comfortable clothes. There wouldn’t be any reason to put as much effort into his appearance today as they were likely going to spend the entire time curled up on Renjun’s bed watching things on his laptop, so he reached for a simple oversized t-shirt and a pair of track pants. 

After finishing the quick shower, Jaemin checked his phone to see if anything had been said about the mysterious sudden meet-up, but the last thing was still the message from Renjun saying that it would be fine to have them both come over after he had asked his dad. He tucked the phone in his pocket and went downstairs, following the sound of his cousin’s voice. It sounded like he was on the phone with his boyfriend, so hopefully he would be able to drop him off at Renjun’s house. 

“Hyung, can you drive me to Renjun’s? We’re hanging out at his house today.”

Taeil turned and smirked at him before shifting his phone to answer him while still being able to hear whoever was on the other end. “Netflix and chill date? Is it just Renjun or is your other boyfriend going too?” 

Jaemin could hear the laughter from the phone as he felt his face heat just slightly. “They’re not my boyfriends. And we’re staying at Renjun’s house because he’s been sick all week.” 

“Not your boyfriends yet. But sure I can drop you off. I was thinking about going out anyways. I’ll drop you off and when your date ends just text me and I’ll come pick you up.” 

“You were thinking about going out to meet up with Johnny hyung is what you mean.” Jaemin grinned as he returned the teasing. 

Taeil laughed with a shrug. “And you’re going out to meet up with your boyfriends so it’s no different.”

Jaemin could hear the laughter from the other end of the call and frowned at his cousin. “Laugh all you two want, but it doesn’t change anything. So are you going to drive me over to Renjun’s house?”

“Sure, let me get ready and I’ll drop you off. You should probably eat something too beforehand just in case.” Taeil nodded and stood before pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. 

Jaemin sighed and nodded, moving to make a simple bowl of cereal. He pulled out his phone and sent a message in the group text _**‘Hyung said he’ll drive me over - maybe another half hour?’**_

**_‘Bàba is in his office doing some work but Nǎinai is downstairs too … tell me when you’re here and I can get the door’_**

**_‘You should just stay in bed - going up and down the stairs probably isn’t good while you’re still sick’ _**

Jaemin chuckled to himself at Jeno’s response, wondering how Renjun would react. 

** _‘Since it’s your fault I’m sick you have no room to say anything - so let me know when you both get here … although I don’t know why it should take you any time since you live right next door’_ **

Eating some of the cereal, Jaemin laughed as he read the response. He could imagine the pout that was probably on Jeno’s face along with the expression on Renjun’s. 

“Oh to be young and in love. Although I don’t miss the sighing.”

Jaemin jumped at the sound of his cousin’s voice, turning to frown at him. “You’re only a few years older than me, and you’re gross with your boyfriend too.” 

Taeil shrugged before walking over to pull a bottle of water from the refrigerator. “Yes but I’m also older and more mature enough to have to babysit you for a whole month while your parents are away. So I can do what I want.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at the grin on his cousin’s face. It was a common occurrence to have Taeil stay over while Jaemin’s parents were off on any of their charity and/or mission trips. And while he would never admit it, Jaemin liked these times and liked hanging out with his cousin. 

“Finish your food so we can leave. You have a sick boyfriend and a clueless boyfriend to go hang out with. And I have a very handsome boyfriend to go make out with.” Taeil grinned at Jaemin’s fake gagging sound. “You’re just jealous that I’m actually dating him, while you’ve only been staring at both of yours for years. It wasn’t any shock when you finally admitted it to yourself.”

Taeil was also the first person (and only one of his family) to know about Jaemin liking boys, and his two best friends in particular. Even though Taeil was open with everyone else about himself and having a boyfriend, neither of their parents had been told. Jaemin wasn’t sure how his parents would react, and whenever the thought would creep back up, he felt like a vice was around his chest.

“We’re not going to be doing anything specific so text me when you’re ready to come back, okay?” Taeil was typing something on his phone and Jaemin grinned at the slight smile on his cousin’s face. 

“You have no right to complain about being gross, you’re smiling like an idiot just texting him.” Jaemin laughed at the frown he shot him before his own phone lit up with a new text message and Taeil laughed at him.

** _‘Since you two aren’t here yet, I’m going to call Sichengie-ge. He mentioned a competition today and I need to wish him luck. Take as long as you need to walk across the yard.’_ **

Jaemin laughed at the familiar teasing from Renjun before typing a reply. _**‘Tell hyung good luck from me too. He always does amazing anyways.’ **_

Even if it had been months since he had seen Renjun’s brother, and he has only seen his dancing through the recordings he sent Renjun, Jaemin had no doubts about how talented he is. Renjun’s family were all talented in various ways, as Jaemin had discovered one weekend when they had a sleepover at Renjun’s house years ago. Renjun’s dad had been helping them set up a blanket fort in the living room and he was singing to himself. Renjun’s grandmother will sometimes sing while cooking as well, and Renjun has said that she used to play the piano when he was younger. 

Jaemin turned back to Taeil at the sound of his laughter. “You are so whipped. Let’s go, lover boy.” Jaemin’s face blushed at the teasing. 

“If I’m whipped then what are you?” Jaemin smirked at his cousin as he put his bowl in the sink and went to put on his shoes. He turned back to Taeil before reaching and grabbing one of his jackets and holding it out to him. “Here, wear this and let me fix your hair. Just a quick fix and you can thank me later.” Jaemin ran his hands through Taeil’s hair, tousling it and pushing it into a different style before standing back with a nod. “There, don’t mess with it. Hyung will love it.”

Taeil laughed and shook his head as he pulled on his own shoes. “If you say so.” 

Jaemin grinned as they walked to Taeil’s car. “Trust me, hyung.”

“That phrase has never meant good things for me in the past.” Jaemin laughed at his cousin’s comment. “Luckily for you, I’m the so-called adult here so I determine trouble and punishments.” 

The ride to Renjun’s house wasn’t that long as they didn’t live too far, but it was enough for Taeil to continue teasing Jaemin in between singing along to the music he had playing. 

When they pulled up to Renjun’s house, Taeil grinned at Jaemin. “It may be your turn to get sick, but if you catch whatever they both had because you were making out, I’m not taking care of you.”

Jaemin ignored his cousin as he waved him off and started towards the door. Jeno seemed to be almost waiting for him and Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t gone in?” Jeno lived next door to Renjun, so it obviously hadn’t taken him any time to show up, but he was still standing outside. Jaemin smiled at the slightly awkward shuffle that Jeno did. It seemed like he had the same idea for the day, as Jeno looked just as comfortable in a pair of gym shorts and sleeveless shirt. Jaemin might have let his eyes stare for a moment, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I didn’t want Injunnie to go up and down the stairs two times instead of just one.” Jeno frowned at him as if it was the most obvious reasoning in the world. Jaemin shook his head and stepped up to ring the doorbell. 

Jeno stepped away from the door just as it was pulled open by Renjun’s grandmother. Jaemin smiled at the older woman with a slight bow, using some of the Mandarin that Renjun had taught them. _“Good afternoon. How are you doing today?”_

She smiled with a nod at Jaemin’s greeting, reaching to lightly pat his cheek. “Such a nice boy. You want Renjun?” They all knew how to understand Renjun’s grandmother as her Korean was still sometimes stilted.

Jaemin smiled and nodded in response. “He said he is feeling better. We were going to look over his makeup work as well.”

Renjun’s grandmother stepped back, ushering them both inside. “He is in his room. You know where. Zhoumi is working in the office, so try to keep soft.” She stepped around them, turning to give a pointed look to Jeno. Jaemin managed to hide the grin at the slight frown on her face and the confused almost pout on Jeno’s. 

The sound of someone on the stairs behind Renjun’s grandmother made Jaemin glance up to see Renjun coming down the last few stairs. Jaemin hoped nobody heard the quick inhale at the sight. Renjun was wearing a pair of Moomin pajama pants with an oversized hoodie (that suspiciously looked like Jeno’s from the soccer camp he went to two years ago). He was also wearing his glasses and just looked soft, and Jaemin knew he was probably staring but he really liked him and it was a little stronger today. He would blame it on the fact of Renjun having been out of school for most of the week, and Jaemin hadn’t seen him.

Jaemin must have zoned out for a moment, because suddenly Renjun had come down to stand in front of them and his grandmother had left. He blinked a few times before realizing that Renjun had asked a question. He felt his face heat for a moment before smiling down at Renjun. “I’m sorry, what were you asking? I was distracted.”

Renjun shook his head with a soft laugh. “I asked if you wanted something to drink. And are you staying for dinner? _Nǎinai_ asked when I asked them if you could come over.”

“I have no plans. Hyung just told me to text when I was ready to head home.” Jaemin shrugged, glancing to Jeno. 

Jeno shrugged as well. “You know how my parents are. I can go tell them now if you want? Although Jisungie will probably just text later asking if I want anything. It’s his weekend to pick anyways.” 

Jaemin smiled at the mention of Jeno’s brother. “How was Sungie’s show? It sucks I had to miss it.” 

Renjun’s laugh caught Jaemin’s attention again, and he turned to smile softly at him. The amusement was obvious on Renjun’s face, and it only grew at the grumble from Jeno. 

“Sometimes I think you are only using me for my brother.”

There was no true hurt or such behind the words as it had almost become a joke between them. Jaemin laughed and tossed an arm around Jeno’s shoulders, catching himself before he did something more, like kissing him on the cheek. 

“Nah, you’re definitely cuter. And younger isn’t my type.” Jaemin smirked at the hint of a blush on Jeno’s face. 

The feel of a hand on his arm brought Jaemin’s attention back to Renjun. “Come on, we can curl up on the bed and be more comfortable and there’s less risk of _Nǎinai_ coming back and getting angry at either of you.” The look Renjun gave Jeno made Jaemin burst out laughing before clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Renjun turned back to Jaemin with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t think you want her angry at you either, right?” At Jaemin’s head shake Renjun nodded before grabbing both of their hands and pulling them up the stairs.

Jaemin laughed as he watched Jeno flop on the bed beside Renjun with a groan. “Why does your grandmother not like me? She loves Jaemin.” Jeno’s pout was cute and Jaemin had to catch himself before the thought slipped out. 

“Last year? Summer break?” Renjun turned an unimpressed look down at Jeno. His voice was a little more breathy, and it was obvious he was still recovering from bronchitis, but the teasing tone was definitely still there. 

Jaemin moved to sit in the desk chair, still laughing at the other two. “I’m just better. Everyone loves me.” He winked playfully, watching to see if there was any reaction from the others. He wasn’t completely sure that Donghyuck was right about the other two’s feelings, but he had to check.

“Why are you sitting over there, Nana?” Jeno had shifted to actually sit up on the bed beside Renjun and had turned to look back at him. 

The pout was back on his face and that alone almost made Jaemin cave. What he hadn’t expected was the look that Renjun gave him. Most of the time the oldest of the trio cringed away from being cute, but now the look he was giving Jaemin couldn’t be described as anything else. Even with his glasses and his face almost tucked inside the oversized hoodie, there was a look that could only be described as a pout on his face as well. Jaemin felt any resistance shatter and he tried to not act too desperate as he stood and moved to sit on the other side of Renjun. 

“So what did you have to tell us?” Jaemin turned to look over to Jeno at Renjun’s question, watching as Jeno’s face suddenly flooded with color and Jaemin’s curiosity rose. 

Jeno nervously shifted in his spot with a groan before dropping back to the bed and hiding his face. “Can you two not look at me like that? I can’t-”

“What are you talking about? How are we looking at you any differently than normal?” Renjun turned to face Jeno more and Jaemin felt him almost leaning back against him, the familiar closeness making him hope that Donghyuck was right for once. Jaemin shifted slightly, leaning his head on Renjun’s shoulder to see Jeno better. Renjun reached and poked Jeno’s side, earning a squeak as he jumped away causing both Renjun and Jaemin to laugh.

“Just don’t look at me. I can’t think with you both staring at me.” Jeno’s voice was muffled as he buried his face in the bed again. 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow at Jeno’s words. Sure it was easy to fluster him, but this was more than the normal. He shifted back slightly and turned away to look across the room, his eyes catching what looked like the start of a new painting. 

“Okay, we’re not looking. Now what is so important and why are you acting so weird today?” Renjun’s question pulled his attention from trying to shift to see the painting back to the actual reason for their almost emergency hangout.

Jaemin could see out of the corner of his eye Jeno shift to sit up on the bed, but he kept his face and eyes turned away like Jeno had asked. A little ball of worry churned in his stomach for a moment. Whatever it was that he had to tell them was obviously affecting him this much and that meant it was something really serious.

“I-“ Jaemin could hear his nervousness from the pause in his voice. “I, uhm, please don’t hate me, but-“

“Jeno we won’t hate you. What’s wrong?” Jaemin couldn’t keep the words from slipping out. Just the thought of Jeno thinking they would hate him hurt. “Please?”

“I really like both of you.” Jeno’s voice was soft and Jaemin was confused for a moment, along with being scared of whatever it was upsetting Jeno this much.

“We like you too, Jeno, so you can tell us anything.” Renjun’s voice was soft as well, and Jaemin could see that he had reached to take one of Jeno’s hands.

Jeno sighed and suddenly stood in front of them both where they were turned to not look at him. “No, I really like you. Both of you. I know it’s stupid and neither of you have to say anything, I just-“

Jaemin felt his mouth drop open slightly at Jeno’s words. In the middle of Jeno’s panicked rambling Renjun had jumped up and kissed Jeno, cutting him off mid-sentence. Jaemin sat shocked for a moment before both Renjun and Jeno turned to face him. 

“Jaemin?” Jeno’s voice was softer than even before and the nervousness was glaringly obvious. 

“Oh my god.” Jaemin saw both of their faces fall at the first words he could get out and he quickly shook his head, standing as well. “No, I didn’t mean it like that, I just-“ Jaemin ran a hand through his hair trying to sort his thoughts out for a moment. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “I mean … do you both …” He made a vague motion with his hand, gesturing between the two of them. Luckily they seemed to understand as they nodded. “And me?” Jaemin hated that his voice had cracked slightly.

“How could I not? You’re amazing, Nana.” Jeno shifted nervously, his eyes dropped to the floor. 

Jaemin felt his cheeks flush and turned to Renjun, still not sure if this was actually what was going on. “Injunnie?” 

“Of course. Do I need to kiss you too?” Jaemin could see the hint of a grin on his face and he felt his heart jump for a second.

“No, I mean, yes I want you to, but-“

Jaemin’s words were cut off as Renjun stepped closer and pressed his lips against his. The kiss lasted only a moment but Jaemin could feel his face heating up. 

Renjun grinned and Jaemin was concerned for a moment. It was the same grin that he wore when he was plotting something with Donghyuck. Renjun pointed between Jeno and him. “Your turn. Kiss each other.” 

Both Jaemin and Jeno’s faces blushed a darker red and Renjun simply grinned at them, waving a hand to try to hurry them along. Jaemin stepped closer to Jeno and leaned in to kiss him as well, but they ended up bumping their noses together causing the three of them to laugh. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. Go on now.” Renjun’s voice was a little breathy and Jaemin turned to frown slightly at him as Renjun started coughing for a moment before he waved off both of their looks of concern. “I’m fine. I won’t kiss you again until you’ve kissed each other.” 

Jaemin turned back to Jeno and raised an eyebrow before reaching and taking Jeno’s face in his hands to try to avoid another nose issue. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Jeno’s. It was just for a moment, but Jaemin felt warm all over. 

“Now if that’s all you had to tell us, I say we watch that movie Donghyuck was talking about last week.” Renjun had turned and moved to curl back up in the middle of his bed, giving them both an impatient look.

“Uhm, yeah, that’s it. I just-“ Jeno’s face was flushed and Jaemin didn’t stop himself from leaning over to kiss his cheek with a grin.

“Then both of you can get over here before I dump you.” Renjun crossed his arms and Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Do you want to get dumped before we can have an actual first date? Because today doesn’t count as a date.”

“Dumped? Then are we- … Do you want to-“ Jeno was obviously flustered and Jaemin pulled him into a side hug.

“I mean, if my two boyfriends don’t get over here then they won’t be my boyfriends anymore.” 

Jaemin’s face felt warm again and he pulled away from Jeno before he climbed into the bed beside Renjun, wrapping an arm around him. “I like the sound of that. ‘Boyfriends.’ So what about you, Jeno?”

He watched as Jeno’s face shifted into a giant smile, his eyes almost completely disappearing, before he shuffled to climb up on the other side of Renjun. Jeno wasn’t as careful and slipped and fell over onto the bed, causing both Renjun and Jaemin to burst out laughing. That caused Jeno to pout, which only made them laugh even harder. 

Jeno climbed up towards the other two, pausing at the sound of Renjun coughing again. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Medicine? Water?” Jeno shifted back towards the edge of the bed and Renjun shook his head with a frown as he got his breath back. 

“No, just get over here.” Renjun frowned and Jeno quickly moved to curl up on the other side of him, and Renjun smiled then reached to grab his laptop to pull up the movie he had decided on, shifting slightly to curl between the other two and close his eyes for a moment. 

They didn’t make it more than half an hour into the movie before Renjun had fallen asleep curled between them and it made Jaemin smile, leaning down to press a light kiss to his forehead. “Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> I'm sorry about the kinda shoddy ending, I wasn't sure how to wrap it up and it had already gotten long ... 
> 
> feel free to let me know what you think in the comments and such - they seriously make my day ... I hope you're all having a good day / night and I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
